


Behind Long Sleeves

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring Dean, Comfort, Dean - Freeform, Gen, Sam - Freeform, Self Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, sam scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt Dean discovers Sam's self harm scars which the younger man usually tries to keep covered up.<br/>Warning: mentions of self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Long Sleeves

The rain splattered onto the windshield of the midnight black Chevrolet Impala making it's owner sigh and flip on the windscreen wipers. Sam shook his head allowing his hair to shake off the drops of rain.

"Dammit, Sammy!" Dean cried as the droplets flew across him and the interior of his beloved car. "You're not a dog, man!"

The younger brother tried to hide his smile as he wiped the rain from his face. The younger Hunter shifted uncomfortably as the rain began to soak into his jeans, chilling his skin. He pulled his jacket closer and grinned as the adrenaline still pumped through his veins.

Dean pulled up to the room and groaned peering out the window. They'd have to make a dash for it. Luckily for him, he'd managed to stay dry this far by sending Sam out of the car on a multiple of occasions. The rain echoed off the metal roof making Dean grimace. He'd seen how wet Sam had gotten on his short run to and fro stores and diners and wasn't looking forward to it himself.

Sam was the first to leave the dry safety of the car. He hauled himself out, groaning as the heavy rain drops hit him hard to the scalp. The cold rain pitched his skin and made him shiver. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off leaving Sam feeling drained and very very cold.

He made the dash and was unlocking the door in just seconds. It was at this moment that Dean wished he had not made fun of Sam's running schedule and instead joined it. He knew that with his shorter legs and less practice, it would take him longer to make the distance.

He sighed before leaping out of the car and slamming the door. Cold rain dripped down his collar and ran down his back. Dean cried out as the cold liquid touched the warm flesh that was under the clothes. He ran for the door, getting soaked in the process.

As soon as the Hunter got into the safety of their motel room, he strode to the bathroom determined to get into the warm shower first. Sam sat shivering on the chair by the kitchenette as the chill smothered his bones. Pretty inconsiderate, Sam muttered to himself as water began to pool on the floor beneath him.

10 minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom is a cloud of steam. A white towel hung from his hips as he strutted across the room to dress himself. Sam mumbled under his breath.

"You'd better have left me some hot water!" The shivering man shouted as he shut the door behind him.

"Don't be such a girl!" Dean called back.

The older brother could hear Sam complaining to himself. He chuckled lightly, pulling on his boxer shorts.

Sam stopped the shower quickly hinting to Dean that the warm water had quickly run out. He smirked to himself. Next time he'll just have to beat me to it.

The younger Winchester quickly exited the small bathroom. He was feebly attempting for the towel to cover as much of his body as possible. The towel looked more like a pillow case wrapped around his brother's massive body. Sam had stopped shaking and had obviously warmed up despite the limited hit water.

Sam quickly pulled on his slacks and a long sleeved t-shirt then glanced over at his brother who was browsing on Sam's laptop on the bed nearest the door. Sam laid down onto his bed and pulled the blanket up to his waist.

He drifted off to sleep within a matter of seconds with his arms tucked close to the sides of his body. Dean glanced over at him with a small smile tugging at his lips Sam had been tired recently and Dean could tell that Sam really needed the rest.

Dean let his eyes scan over his brother's body when a slight shine on Sam's arms grabbed Dean's attention. The sleeve of his brother's t-shirt had rolled up to his elbow revealing the tanned arm. A crease formed in his brow so he placed the laptop on the bed next to him. He lent forward on the edge of his bed to inspect the long limb.

He got closer and gently ran a gentle finger over the pale horizontal lines that were permanently etched onto his brother's tanned skin. Sam stirred but remained unconsciousness. The orange light of the bed side lamp made the scars shine slightly against Sam's skin.

Dean's frown deepened. His mind ticked over and raced through possible explanations and excuses.

"Oh, Sammy." He mumbled beneath his breath.

Sam moved in his sleep, his breath coming shallow. He muttered something from his dream. Dean had the overwhelming urge to pull his brother into his arms and hug him for all he was worth. He'd hug and never let go. His whole life he had been told to watch out for Sammy, to protect Sammy but he had failed.

The scars were horizontal lines up Sam's arms. It was clear that Sam had become skilful at hiding these scars from his brother but still, how had Dean missed this? The lines shone almost silver as the scar tissue lacked Sam's natural tan.

He dragged a rough finger over an angry red scar. It had obviously only recently started to heal. Sam must have done this recently, the thought made his stomach clench. It must have still hurt as Sam stirred in his sleep pulling his wrist in towards him. Even subconsciously, Sam was hiding this from his brother.

Gently, Dean wrapped his fingers around his baby brother's arm and pulled it away from his side. The action made Sam mumble and twitch in his unconsciousness.

Dean's thumb slipped over a cut that looked the most recent. It was clear that it had only just began to heal. It couldn't have been more than a week old. The disturbance to the cut must have stung as Sam's eyes burst open and his arm was wrenched from the short man's hand. All sleepiness left the man as panic sprang into his chest.

Sam looked about wildly, thinking about making a run for it. He blinked rapidly across the room desperately searching for escape. His fingers grappled with the sleeve in a failed attempt to cover his scars. He froze when Dean placed a gentle hand on his blanket covered knee.

"Sam," His throat caught tightly, "It's okay."

"Dean..." The younger Winchester's voice trailed off as his eyes began to water. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Dean, I'm so so sorry. I don't-"

"Sam. Don't apologize. Don't worry." His thumb rubbed small circles into his brother's leg.

A tear dripped down Sam's flushed cheek. He stumbled to find words but Dean shushed him, knowing he was not ready to speak. The elder hunter didn't care whether it was a chick-flick moment or not, this was his baby brother. Stutters were getting caught in his voice as more tears escaped his eyes. Dean knew. He'd been hiding this for years but now he finally knew. He didn't have to hide it anymore. No more long sleeved t-shirts in the summer. No more quick dressing after showers. The relief rolled off Sam in powerful waves.

"It's alright, Sammy. I'm here. I'm going to take good care of you." He waited for his brother's nod before pulling the shaking Sam in for a hug. Sam's octopus like arms wrapped tightly around Dean. The elder squeezed tightly knowing that Sam needed security now so that's what he would provide. He hugged and wouldn't ever let go.

"We'll get though this together, Sammy. Me and you."


End file.
